


How It's Done

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Shades Of Vanilla [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Post-Series, Sex Toys, non-epilogue-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jane sent me the link to the web page,” Sara said casually, gathering as much dignity as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April Fool’s mini-round at , with the prompts ‘cactus’ and ‘toys and devices’. This is crackastic, although not as much as I intended it to be.

The dildo displayed on the laptop screen was green, stubby and flanked with two small excrescences at its base – looking like a cactus right down to the tiny jelly spikes planted all over its plushy, bulbous length. Sara snorted at the sight. Bad move as it brought Michael’s attention to her. She tried to alt-tab her way out of the website, but Michael leaned over and glanced at the screen before her thumb and her pinky finger had the chance to reach the coveted keys.

Crap.

“Jane sent me the link to the web page,” she said casually, gathering as much dignity as possible and letting it seep into her voice. “She’s in Arizona.” She shrugged unapologetically. “She has a quirky sense of humor.”

He scrunched his nose. Not because of the dildo, Sara knew that.

Okay, maybe a bit because of the dildo, but mostly because of Jane. Lincoln and LJ had met the woman. Sara too after she had escaped Gretchen’s custody. Heck, even Sofia had met her when she had visited a handful of times. Michael, though? Never. For one reason or another, he’d always been out of town when she was around. Frustrating.

“Why anyone would want a cactus-looking...” He trailed off and waved at the picture with a slight wince.

“People have their fetishes and kinks, Michael.”

Just one small sentence. It was enough to make Michael blush. And smirk.

“Jane emails me lolcats,” Lincoln volunteered from the couch he had slouched into. He threw a glance at the laptop above the neck of his bottle of beer and shuddered. “All things considered, I will never ever complain again about the fucking lolcats,” he swore solemnly.

“Why does Jane send you links to sex toy websites?” Michael inquired, ignoring his brother’s comment.

Before Sara could come up with a witty remark, Lincoln was gulping down his beer and explaining, “A lot of married – happily married – women have dildos and stuff, Mike. Don’t take it personally.”

Michael blue-steeled at him across the living room. No effect. It wasn’t like Lincoln hadn’t been given the blue-steel treatment for about twenty-five years. Many, many occasions for that.

“Why are you here?” Michael asked him.

“You guys buy great beer and I enjoy the conversation. Also, you saved my ass back in Fox River so you’re the one to blame.”

Michael pinched the top of his nose, right between his eyes, where migraine and exasperation threatened to throb. Sara said nothing. She liked having Lincoln around. She liked the brotherly banter and rivalry and how easily Lincoln could ruffle Michael’s feathers. She also liked _not_ having Lincoln around and everything Michael and her could do when they were alone. She patted her husband’s hand comfortingly and whispered into his ear about how they would spend the rest of the afternoon after Lincoln had left.

“So I take it you don’t like cactus-looking fake dicks, Michael?” Linc insisted.

“Michael knows that I don’t like those plastic things. I have more classy tastes,” Sara said softly, her tone polite, confident and subtly dirty. “Stylish and stylized olisbos. Silicone. Steel. Ceramic.” She nodded to herself. “Ceramic is great.”

Lincoln considered her with incertitude, wondering if she was being serious.

“How can you be so flippant?” he asked with a grin and a sweeping gesture to grab the bottle of beer he had set down on the coffee table.

“Med school, prison doctor, brother-in-law... Make your choice.”

Michael looked at her. They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to. Michael silently pleaded _I love him more than anyone else beside you, but I want him gone, now_ and Sara answered _Working on it_.

“Does Sofia have one?” she asked.

“Have what?”

“A dildo. You said a lot of happily married women have one. So does Sofia?”

“Sofia doesn’t need one.”

Deviant, deviant smile on Sara’s lips, reaching her eyes and crinkling her temples in fine laughing lines. “I never said it should be used on _her_.”

“Steel,” Michael blurted out. “Steel is nice.”

“Of course you think steel is nice. You’re a man. Steel is a masculine material.”

Lincoln stared at them. Shook his head. Dropped his bottle on the coffee table (Sara didn’t protest because he didn’t set it on the coaster). Got to his feet.

“I’m outta here,” he announced before indeed heading out of here, showing himself out through the large French doors of the living room.

“And that, Scofield,” Sara said as Lincoln walked down toward the beach, “is how it’s done.”

She craned her neck and claimed a due kiss.

-End-

  
\--Comments are always welcome


End file.
